xenotestfandomcom-20200214-history
Gwin
Gwin Evans (Japanese: , Guin; English dub: ) is one of the eight main playable characters of Xenoblade Chronicles X. He is an Interceptor in BLADE, and was Elma and Irina's subordinate in the Unified Government Forces Special Vehicle Guidance Squad. He joined BLADE to honor his late friend Leon, and for his desire to protect Irina. Gwin is recruitable after Chapter 3. Appearance Gwin is a human with light brown hair and blue eyes. He has a partial bang that covers the left side of his forehead, while his hair spikes upward on the other side. He is approximately 171 cm tall. Personality Gwin has an honest personality, and a strong sense of justice. He possesses a youthful desire to do his best and constantly wants to become stronger, attributes which make him charming. He has a rather relaxed way of speaking as well, and is much more laid-back when compared to his superiors. It is also implied that he is attracted to Irina, and wishes to protect her. At the end of the Affinity Mission Boot Camp, Gwin reveals that he was close friends with Leon, Irina's younger brother, who unfortunately was not among those selected to board the White Whale. He says that he joined BLADE in the hopes of someday becoming as strong as he was, and is inspired during the mission to change his goal to surpass him instead. Gameplay Location When not in the party, Gwin can be found as an NPC on Division Drive in the Administrative District of New Los Angeles. Recruitment Gwin can be recruited after Chapter 3. In battle Gwin's Class is Samurai Gunner. When he is first recruited, he is level 12 and rank 3. He wields a Longsword and an Assault Rifle. His two Signature Arts are Ultraslash (Longsword) and Grenade Blitz (Assault Rifle). He has three Skill slots. His class progression is as follows: Heart-to-Hearts Missions Affinity Links * Cross * Elma * Irina * Mathias Battles During Boot Camp, Gwin asks the party to simulate two battles with him in the Outfitters Test Hangar in order to help him with his training: once at the beginning of the mission and once at the end. He is fought as a Mission Exclusive Secondary Boss at level 40 in the first battle, and level 46 in the second. During the fourth battle of The Gauntlet, an opponent under the disguise as Gwin is fought at level 56 at the same place. However, the opponent's dialogue prior to the battle implies that he is not really Gwin, and immediately upon defeat, the opponent is revealed to actually be HT665: Erio, having disguised herself as Gwin. Stats Quotes Battle dialogue Soul Voices * "I'm going in! Use melee attacks!" * "All right, let's do this! Close in and nail 'em!" * "Ohhh crap! Heal me. Hurry!" * "Got 'em! Move in and attack!" * "We're making a dent! Finish it with ranged attacks!" * "Aura up! Now it's your turn!" * "Thanks a lot! Now get back to shooting!" * "Not good, NOT good! Can I get some help here?" * "I'll pin 'em down. Gimme some cover fire!" * "They're tough. I need healing." * "Forget about me... Just unload on 'em..." * "You see that?! Use melee attacks!" * "Nailed it! Break out those guns!" * "Overdrive! Who's with me?!" * "Oh, uh...thanks. How 'bout a buff?" * "I'm running on fumes here. Can I get a re-up?" Post-battle dialogue Adding-to-party dialogue Dialogue * "Me too, same division. You can call me "Mr. Evans." ...Or just "Gwin."" * "And the award for best ass-kiss goes to..." * "Okay, first of all? I'm taller than you! And second, you just ate almost double what I did! Who's the pig here?" * "We're all prepped and about to head out, and then BAM—another job comes in from Commander Tanktop. I mean, I know we're the best and all, but seriously..." * "Listen, Lieutenant—we're going to find that Lifehold Core. And when we do, Marcus will be the first one back in a brand-new, state-of-the-art mim—I promise." * "Thanks guys. No seriously—thanks." * "Ark? You mean...as in, like, Noah's Ark?" * "Hom Hom? The hell is that?" * "Wait a second... All this time, you were an alien?" Gallery Gwin.png|Gwin in Xenoblade Chronicles X File:Img chara06-02.png|Official art 115.jpg|Official Art Guin.png|Gwin piloting a Skell Img chara06-01.jpg|Gwin Guin 01.png|Gwin Guin 02.png|Gwin preparing to fight Guin 03.png|Gwin in battle Guin infobox.JPG|Gwin's infobox from the Affinity Chart (XCX) 074.jpg|Concept Art 075.jpg|Concept Art es:Gwin fr:Guin Category:XCX Characters Category:XCX Male Characters Category:XCX Protagonists Category:XCX Playable Characters Category:Humans Category:Gwin Category:New Los Angeles NPCs Category:Administrative District NPCs Category:XCX Level 31-40 Enemies Category:New Los Angeles Enemies Category:BLADE (enemies) Category:Mission Exclusive Enemies Category:Mission Enemies Category:XCX Secondary Bosses Category:Enemy pages needing drops